Gabriel Drake: For My Family
by Neo Lady Bianca
Summary: This is a short one shot about Gabriel Drake son of Patrick and Sabrina. He is tired of what the famous Robin does to his family and the two finally come face to face. Warning: If you are a big Robin Scorpio Drake fan you might not like it. Skip if you can't handle a non friendly Robin story.


Author's note: This is AU where Sabrina and Patrick's son Gabriel grows up and he is very protective of his sister Emma even though she is older. Gabriel is 16yrs old in this story... Although you never know something like this could happen; in soap world you never know...

Over the years he had seen many pictures of her, but it wasn't like seeing her in person at all. She had drifted in and out of the lives of the ones he loved more than life itself. Every time there was heartache and pain when it was all said and done. Promises were left broken in her wake as she left again and again. Not this time... And not on his watch.

"Robin," Gabe made his presence know as she stepped into the empty airport.

"I'm sorry do I know you," Robin questioned looking the young man up and down.

"Yes and no... Never stuck around long enough for that," Gabe quipped as his voice dripped with disdain.

"Who are you?" She asked trying to make a connection any connection.

"She cried for you for weeks every time for so long, but the last time you didn't get not even a single tear. Enough was finally enough... Gabriel Drake," Gabe lied about his sister being okay the last time as he watched as it clicked into place.

"You have no ideal," Robin started to say.

"If it wasn't one thing or another... You always chose someone other than your family. Luckily my father learned quick; that he'd never come first just like Emma. Nothing is left for you here at least not my sister or my father," Gabe said as he walked around her in circles.

"What's going on here," Robin glanced around noticing that it was odd that no one else had left the plane yet.

"When your grandfather is Sonny; you can get a few favors from people. Even he is done," Gabe spoke through gritted teeth.

Turning to leave Gabe didn't look back; hoping it would be the last he'd see of Robin Scorpio ever again. When he was a child he couldn't do anything about her hurting his sister or his mother. Now that his grandfather was behind him; she wouldn't mess with them again. His mother wouldn't sit outside his sister's room as Emma cried for weeks again.

(flashback)

Walking back to his room from the bathroom Gabe saw his mom outside his sister's room. He wonder what had happen between him going to sleep and his mother camped out side Emma's room. As he got closer he could hear sobbing coming from inside the room. Emma had seemed so happy as she had read to him earlier.

"Mommy, why is Emma crying," Gabe asked as he felt his chest tighten and hurt.

"She's really sad," Sabrina said as Gabe sat in her lap fitting just right.

"Why?" Gabe persisted in his questioning.

"Her mom went away again," Sabrina explain wiping the tears from her face.

"When I grow up I'll protect her, so she won't cry anymore," Gabe promised as he laid his head on his mom's chest.

"You're such a good boy and brother," Sabrina blinked back her tears and rested her head against the door.

"Well I'm the only boy... Who else will protect Emma and Izzie from all the boys and bad people," Gabe smirked with defiance for a five year old.

"Oh Gabe," Sabrina couldn't help but laugh a little.

(End of Flash back)

As he exited the airport Gabe got into a waiting town car as he waited for the call on what Robin was doing. There was no plan in place if she chose to come to town after his little speech, but he hoped that he had talked a good enough game. He had his talk with her which was the only thing he had asked of Sonny; when his grandfather had told him Robin was on her way to Port Charles. The ring of the car phone almost made him jump, but after a deep breath he picked it up.

"Mr. Drake, she on the the flight leaving right now," Sean said and hung up instantly.

Relief washed over him as he knew for now his sister was safe from the grief and pain that came with every Robin fly by night. Motioning for the driver to take him home; Gabe pulled out the photo of his family. A smile spreed across his face as he looked at the words on the back "Family First And Always"; that was one thing his grandfather had taught him. Gabe didn't always like the things his grandfather was involved in, but family was the one thing they always agreed on every time. His grandfather had missed most of Gabe's mother's life, but Sonny had done everything to make it right the best he could. For that simple fact Gabe had respect for the man who stood by his family. For the woman leaving town he felt nothing for her, but the hope she would never return for his family's sake.


End file.
